The Legendary Dragoons of Kohona
by Zane the kamikage
Summary: Dragoons.....the Legendary knights that ruled dragons 100 of years ago. when needed, these dragon knights reemerge to save the world watch what happens when the fate of the world is in the hands of eight. On Hiatus due to broken computer
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is Zane the Kamikage and this story is a crossover between Legend of the dragoons and Naruto so enjoy guys.

Naruto: Zane the Kamikage doesn't own Legend of the dragoons or Naruto if he did………well let's just say it would be as Shikamaru would say "troublesome"

Van and Lee: LET'S GET STARTED YOSH!!!!!!!!!

Pairings: Naruhina, ChojiIno, Leekin, Shikatema and Sasusaku

_

* * *

__Chapter one: a new beginning_

_Kohona_

The Village hidden in the leaves was the most beautiful village out of all the hidden villages, little children ran around in the park as Veteran ninjas walked out of the pub, laughing in their drunken stupor. Everything was peaceful until an orange blur flew into a fruit stand, followed by three black blurs. The four blurs bounced from building to building until the orange blur stopped on a building wall, watching the three black blurs continue to fly by him. The boy had spiky blond hair, the whisker marks on his each of his cheeks, a black undershirt , orange pants, a orange jacket that was tied around his waist and a pair of dark green goggles on his forehead, He was Naruto Uzumaki the container for the nine tailed fox, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"man that was close" Naruto said as he grinned and walked away, only to bump into his academy teacher, Iruka Umino . Iruka had on basic chuunin clothes (you know all black and green vest), a headband with a metal plate in the middle, showing the leaf sign on it, and he had a scar across his face. "Naruto I thought I told you to stop pranking the Anbu" Iruka said as Naruto was grinning from ear to ear. "I must have not heard you Iruka-sensei" Naruto said as Iruka sighed loudly. "Naruto you can't just go around and pranking whoever you please, Kami knows what would happen if you got caught" Iruka said as Naruto looked down at the ground. Seeing Naruto sad about what he did, Iruka smiled as he started to walk back to the academy.

"come on Naruto, maybe me can grab some ramen after class today" Iruka said as Naruto's eyes sparkled. Iruka almost died laughing as he saw Naruto Run ahead of him screaming "Ramen!!!!!" Iruka smiled as he watched Naruto run to the academy. Iruka smiled sadly knowing he would be out of money by the end of the day.

_Academy_

Naruto and Iruka walked into the class room at the same time as a platinum blond haired girl stop up and yelled "IRUKA-SENSEI YOU'RE LATE" Iruka smiled as he saw his smartest student point at him and glared. "I'm sorry I'm late Ino, I had to get Naruto out of another pranking disaster" Iruka said as Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. The kids laughed at the orange Ninja-wannbe except a girl with short indigo hair, light lavender eyes, a huge baggy grey jacket and black tights (or bike pants I have no clue). Her Name was Hinata Hyuuga and she was in love with the blond haired boy. Unfortunately for her, the blond only saw her as a little sister and only held his heart for Sakura Haruno. Though Hinata won't admit it, she was jealous of Sakura for having the attention of the blond haired boy, wishing she could be the one to hold his heart. "Naruto hurry up and sit down" Ino screamed as Naruto sat next to Hinata who turned away and blushed at the sight of him. Naruto smiled as he thought of the day he met the shy Hyuuga.

_Flashback:_

_A young Naruto was walking down the street as he heard crying from the park. Naruto frowned and ran as fast as__ his little legs could go. As Naruto got near the park, he saw a small indigo haired girl crying under a tree, her wrapped around her knees. The chibi Naruto stopped and sat next to the crying girl and frowned. "Why are you crying?" The small blond asked as the girl lifted her head and sniffled. "I-I lost my mommy's locket she gave to me yesterday" the girl said as she started to cry again. The small Uzumaki smiled at the girl and stood up. "I'll find this locket for you" Naruto said as the girl looked at him. _

_"R-really?"__ T__he __girl asked as the young Naruto nodded and ran off before the girl thanked him. Thirty minutes later, a happy but tired Naruto walked back to the park with a silver locket in his left hand, smiling tiredly as he walked to the girl . The girl sat by the tree until she saw the young Uzumaki walking to her with the locket in his hands. "you found it" The girl said as she hugged the chibi Naruto and took the necklace and put it around her neck. Naruto smiled as he sat under the tree with the girl and held out his small hand. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki what's your name?" Naruto asked as the girl shook his hand gently. " I'm Hinata Hyuuga" the chibi Hinata said as the two sat under the tree__, smiling at meeting a new friend._

_End flashback_

Naruto smiled as he shook his head and fell asleep, like a certain Nara we all know. Three hours of boring lectures and screaming fan girls later The school bell rang as all the kids ran out the classroom. "remember after lunch, we take the test to see if you all are ready to become Genins" Iruka said as he watched a sheet of paper fly out of the door. Naruto and Hinata walked to their friends table which consisted of Chouji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. Chouji had brown hair, a blue bandana, a green vest with the Kanji for "eat" on the back of it, a pair of white pants and always had a bag of chips in his hands. Shikamaru had black hair, a fishnet shirt with a white shirt over it, and a green pair of pants. Ino had platinum gold hair that she kept in a ponytail, a purple shirt and a pair of white skin tight shorts.

"hey guys" Naruto said and Hinata whispered as the others said their "hello's" and "hi's". "hey Naruto do you think you'll pass the exam today" Choji asked as he passed bags of chips to everyone. Naruto opened the bag of chips and sighed as he ate one. "As long as it isn't a clone exam I already failed twice because of that I really don't wanna fail this time" Hinata looked sadly at Naruto and nodded. "I-I hope y-you pass N-Naruto" Hinata said as Naruto smiled, making her blush in the process. "I hope you pass too Naruto" Shikamaru said as he looked at Ino and sighed as she stared dreamily at the number one rookie, Sasuke Uchiha. "there she goes again" Shikamaru said as Chouji frowned at Ino's crush on the Uchiha. As long as he and Shikamaru could remember, Choji has had a crush on the second loudest blond in there group and everyone knew it.

"it's alright Cho, she's bound to notice you soon" Naruto said as Chouji smiled and nodded at his other blond friend. An hour later the school bell rang and all the students went back to their respective classrooms, nervous and excited at the same time about the genin exam. Naruto and his rag tag group of friends entered the classroom and sat down in their seats as Mizuki woke up and sleeping Iruka. "not now Anko" Iruka said sleepily as the class started to laugh, waking up the chuunin. "Um……what's so funny?" the confused Chuunin asked as a boy with a dog on his head yelled.

"Who's Anko, Iruka-sensei?" Iruka blushed as the classroom busted into a laughing fit that would have continued if Iruka hadn't used his almighty "evil big head jutsu". The class stopped laughing as Iruka smirked and looked at a laughing Mizuki. "Very funny Mizuki" Iruka said as Mizuki chuckled. Iruka then got serious as did the rest of the class. "today is the genin exams, this exam will determine if you are fit to become a ninja" Iruka said as he got out a sheet of paper. "will row one though three come down" Iruka said as Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and other unimportant people came down.

"okay first part of the exam is henge first up is Ino Yamanaka" Iruka said as Ino walked forward and put her hands together. "Henge" Ino said as a poof of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, a perfect image of Iruka stood in Ino's place. "Very good Ino" Iruka said as Ino changed back into herself and cheered. "Did you see that Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked as Sasuke ignored her. Choji sighed as Naruto looked at him sadly, knowing how it feels to be rejected. Ino sighed dejectedly and sat down as Hinata sat down next to her. "next up, Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto stepped up and put his hands together.

"Henge" Iruka never saw it coming when he and all the other boys flew to the back of the wall due to massive nosebleed when Naruto changed into a naked girl but lucky for the girls and Naruto the female parts were covered by smoke. Ino walked to Naruto calmly and beat the living hell outta him saying that Jutsu was "degrading to Women" but Naruto was unconscious to hear her say that. Ten minutes later Naruto woke up in the lap of Hinata and blushed slightly. "Um Hinata, is the exam over?" Naruto asked as Hinata blushed and almost threw Naruto's head off her lap. "U-um no N-Naruto-kun, Iruka-S-sensei was waiting f-f-or you to g-get up" Hinata said as Naruto smiled and thanked the shy Hyuuga heiress. Iruka walked back into the room with tissue stuffed in his nose and said. "alright class this is the final exam now come up here and make a clone" Naruto paled as Iruka called all the students up until Naruto was the last one to go up.

Naruto sighed knowing he couldn't avoid his fate. (Neji: sneezes) "alright Naruto all you have to do is make a single clone and you become a genin" Mizuki said as Naruto gathered all his Chakra only to have a pale, dead clone next to him. Iruka sighed as he stood up and said "Naruto you fail" Naruto nodded sadly as he walked out of the school. Hinata and the others waited for Naruto to come out of the school but he never did so Hinata got worried and went back inside the school.

Naruto was on a swing, swinging very slowly, his eyes sad and depressed until Mizuki walked from behind him and said "there's another way to pass the exam" Naruto turned around and stared at Mizuki, hope filling in his eyes. "Really? I can really become a ninja?" Naruto asked as Mizuki nodded as he told Naruto to steal (or in his words "borrow") the forbidden scroll and Naruto left, Leaving Mizuki alone, with a smirk on his face. "that stupid demon he's going to do the work for me" Mizuki said as he walked away laughing at his plan but little did he know, Hinata overheard the plan and Mizuki's little comment about her Naruto. _How dare he trick __**MY**__ Naruto?'_ Hinata thought angrily as she ran after Mizuki.

A Few hours later, Naruto had stolen the scroll and ran into the forest and opened it showing a large portion of jutsu but he saw something like a seal and poked it. The seal started to glow as nine stones flew from the seal and exploded to different areas except the red stone stayed and floated in front of Naruto, shining brightly. Naruto watched the shining red stone as he reached out to it and it shined brighter. "Wha-what is this?" Naruto asked himself as the stone stopped shining and fell to the ground. Naruto picked it up and it shined in his hand softly. "this stone is hot and yet it isn't burning me" Naruto said as he put the stone in his pocket and looked at the scroll, looking for jutsu to learn.

* * *

Naruto: I don't believe it, Hinata and the others are here to protect me 

Mizuki: Do you wanna know why people hate you Naruto?

Naruto: Next time on _The Dragoons of Kohona: Secrets reviled, a heroes strength_ see ya soon.

Well that's all for now let me know what you think in a review Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys the Kamikage is here and ready to get started with the next chapter so let's get ready

Shikamaru: Zane the Kamikage does not own Naruto or LoD if he did…….well let's just say people would try and kill him

ZKK: heeeeey

Shikamaru: I'm not lying

ZKK: good point

Lee and Van: ENJOY YOSH!!!!!

* * *

_Chapter two: Secrets __reviled, __and __a __hero's__ strength_

_Random Forest_

The forest was peaceful while the blurs jumped from tree to tree. The leader of the blurs was Iruka with Hinata on his left and Shikamaru on his right. "Hinata how far is Naruto?" Iruka asked as Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked around for him. Hinata kept looking until she saw his chakra signature . " I-I found him I-Iruka-sensei" Hinata says as Shikamaru looks at her. "How far is he? Hinata it would troublesome if we passed him just now" Shikamaru said as Hinata stared at him and sighed. "he's not far we should be there soon" Hinata said as She turned around only to find a fuuma shuriken flying at them. "LOOK OUT!!!!" Hinata yelled as she dodged a jumped on a tree and bounced off of it, leaving the Shuriken stuck in the tree. Shikamaru jumps on a branch and watches the shuriken flew by him.

Iruka had not heard Hinata yell due to him being concerned about Naruto so he was hit by two fuuma shuriken in his back, sending him to the ground, bleeding and on the edge of unconsciousness. Hinata and Shikamaru jumped down to aid their sensei but he smiled at the two "Don't worry about me, Go and get Naruto he's in danger " Iruka said as Hinata and Shikamaru nodded and jumped away, leaving the scarred chuunin slowly dying in the forest. Naruto sat under the tree, looking at the scroll until Hinata and Shikamaru jumped in front of him. "N-Naruto we have t-to get out of h-here quickly" Hinata said as Naruto looked at her, confusion showing in his ocean blue eyes. "What are you talking about Hinata-Chan? I'm waiting for Mizuki-sensei" Shikamaru sighed as he heard a whistling sound in the air.

"Get down" Shikamaru said as he pulled Hinata to the ground as a fuuma shuriken sailed past the two and sailed into a tree, cutting it in half. Mizuki sat in a tree with a large star on his back, smirking. "you bought the scroll after all Naruto, good job" Mizuki said as he stood up on the tree branch and grinned evilly. "Now hand over the scroll Naruto" Mizuki said as Iruka crawled out of a bush, still bleeding and boarding on unconsciousness. "No Naruto don't hand him the scroll" Iruka said as he stood up weakly. Mizuki had a look of shock on his face as he saw Iruka still alive and standing no doubt after getting hit with two Fuuma shurikens in the back. "I'm surprised you're still alive and able to find the place Iruka" Mizuki said as he smirked at the weakened and wounded chuunin. Hinata, Shikamaru and Naruto looked at Iruka and thought at the same time _what is going on here?'._ Iruka looked at the three children and propped himself up on the tree.

"Don't let Mizuki get the scroll now matter what you three, that scroll is dangerous if held in the wrong hands" Iruka said as Shikamaru raised his eyebrow and asked "Why?" Iruka looked at the three and said "That scroll has forbidden techniques inside that is why" Iruka coughed up blood as he stared at Naruto sadly. "Mizuki used you Naruto so that he could get a hold on it" Iruka said as Mizuki threw a kunai at Iruka's chest. Iruka managed to move out of the way before the Kunai could kill him. "Naruto, Iruka is afraid of you possessing that" Mizuki said as he placed on hand on his hip.

Naruto looked at Iruka in shock. "W-what?" Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata said as they looked at Mizuki. "What are you saying Mizuki!?" Iruka asked as he couldn't contain the anger in his voice as he stared hatefully at his ex-friend and ex-academy teacher. "Don't believe him, Naruto" Iruka said as Naruto looked back at Iruka, not trusting either of his teachers. Shikamaru and Hinata looked at each other and decided to stay quiet to see what Mizuki was talking about. Mizuki chuckled darkly as he stared at Naruto and his friends.

"You two, come here or else he will hurt you" Mizuki said as Hinata stared fiercely at Mizuki, her white and lavender eyes showing rage inside of her. "Naruto-kun wouldn't hurt anyone" Hinata said with rage in her voice she did not know she had as Mizuki laughed darkly. "oh he won't wouldn't he then let me tell you the truth" Mizuki said as Iruka looked in shock at Mizuki. "Don't do it Mizuki!!!" Iruka said as Mizuki smirked like a huge asshole. "A rule was created after the terrible incident twelve years ago" Mizuki said as Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Mizuki. "A rule?" Shikamaru asked as Mizuki nodded and looked Naruto in his eyes. "Yes a rule that only you, Naruto, cannot know anything about it" Mizuki said as Naruto looked at him questionably.

"Only me? What is this rule Mizuki tell me please" Naruto said as his voice quivered, feeling nervous and scared at the same time. "MIZUKI DON'T DO IT!!!" Iruka yelled as Mizuki smirked and pointed at Naruto. "It's the rule that no one can say THAT YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE" Mizuki yelled as Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru gasped in shock. "W-what?" Naruto asked as Mizuki's smirk went wider. "didn't you think it was odd why people hated you so much that they would want to kill you every chance they got? Didn't you find it weird when they beat you everyday of your life? I didn't find it weird in fact I joined in on beating you do you want to know why? I'll tell you why" Mizuki said as he pulled out a another fuuma shuriken and placed it on his shoulder. "The reason why is simply because YOU are the Kyuubi no Kitsune, YOU were the one that destroyed half of our village and killed everyone's loved ones, YOU are the one that killed Iruka's parents, and YOU are the one that took my sister away from me and now I'm going to take your LIFE!!!!" Mizuki said as he threw the shuriken at Naruto, forgetting that Hinata and Shikamaru where near Naruto. Iruka used the rest of his energy to get jump in the way and take the Fuuma shuriken in the chest.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!!!!" the three children yelled as Iruka fell to the ground, the shuriken embedded in his chest as his breathing shallows. Naruto crawled to Iruka and pulled the Shuriken out of his chest and cried. "Why protect a demon like me Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, crying as Iruka coughed up blood. "N-Naruto, you aren't a cough Demon" Iruka said as Naruto looked at him, his eyes tearing up as Iruka smiled sadly as he and wiped Naruto's tears away. "Don't cry Naruto, I choose to do this" Iruka said as Naruto slowly stopped crying and had a look of rage on his face. "Hinata-Chan, Shikamaru take Iruka-sensei out of here fast" Naruto said as the two nodded and picked the dying Iruka up but Hinata stopped and looked at Naruto, wishing she could help him but little did she know, Shikamaru was thinking the same thing. Naruto slowly stood up but kept his back turned away from Mizuki.

"You will **pay**" Naruto said as Mizuki laughed and pulled out a another shuriken. "Try it, _Demon_, I can take you out in a flash" Mizuki said as Naruto put his hands in that all famous cross. "All the pain you've caused Iruka-sensei, Mizuki, I swear I will repay ten thousand times" Naruto said as he yelled out his soon to be his special technique. "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU" Naruto screamed as one hundred thousand clones of Naruto sat in the tree, their eyes crimson as the original Naruto who smirked. "Y-you R-really are a d-demon" Mizuki stuttered as the one hundred thousand Naruto beat him to a pulp. After an intense three hour beating, Naruto picked up the forbidden scroll and ran all the way to the hospital, To find his friends and his wounded Sensei.

_Kohona__ Hospital_

Naruto Ran inside the hospital and looked though every floor of the place until he found a sleeping Iruka on one of the hospital bed. Naruto could not contain his joy when he saw Iruka sleeping on the bed instead of finding out he died protecting him. Naruto didn't notice the Sandaime Hokage walk in the hospital room. "Glad young Iruka is safe, Naruto-kun?" The Sandaime said as Naruto turned around in shock. "Ojiisan!? What are you doing here!?" Naruto screamed as the Sandaime covered Naruto's mouth. "Shhh Naruto, someone is sleeping" the Sandaime said as sat near Iruka's hospital bed as Naruto followed him. "It's all my fault he's like this" Naruto said sadly as put his head down, hoping the Sandaime didn't see him crying but unfortunately, the Sandaime saw him and patted his back. "It wasn't you fault I saw everything it wasn't your fault" the Sandaime said a s he kept trying to sooth the distraught Uzumaki.

After ten minutes of crying, Naruto finally calmed down and frowned. "Ojiisan? I'm I really a demon?" Naruto asked as he looked up to the man he respects in his own way. The Sandaime smiled and shook his head no. "You aren't a demon Naruto-kun" Sandaime said as Naruto looked at him, confused and upset. "Why me?" Naruto simply asked as Sandaime had that "I'm too old for this" feeling again but he wanted to explain to Naruto as he explained to Hinata and Shikamaru but he got lucky due to the Two understood exactly what he was trying to say. "The Yondaime was not strong enough to seal him even with _that_ Armor so he had no choice but to seal it in a child but the only child that was being born was you." The Sandaime stopped but Naruto told him to continue so that the Sandaime did. "The Yondaime wanted people to see you as a hero but unfortunately for him, they did not listen to him" The Sandaime stopped as Naruto understood but stopped and looked at The Sandaime. "What armor?"

* * *

Naruto: so I'm a dragoon? 

Sandaime: Yes you are but now you must find the other dragoon stones and the owners of those stones

Naruto: Next time on _The Dragoons of Kohona: __Search for the__ dragoon stones, mission to wave _See ya soon

* * *

I'm so harsh to end it there but don't worry a new chapter should be up tomorrow or next week on Monday oh yeah Review and give me feedback people Ja ne


	3. sorry

Sorry guys this ain't a chapter but the next two chapters should be done in a few days so don't worry this story ain't over yet


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys the Kamikage is here and I'm sorry I'm late to post something happened and I had to go to my friends funeral and I guess I was depressed about it 

so I might have not done a good job on it but oh well enjoy.

Hinata: If Zane the Kamikage owned LoD and Naruto, I would be happy

ZKK: Thanks Hinata

Hinata: Anytime Kamikage-kun

Lee and Van: LET'S START, YOSH!!

Lee: Hey you guys should was Naruto the abridged series it's funny this is from Rock Lee Aye

_

* * *

__Chapter three: A flashback, a mission and the team_

"What armor?" Naruto asked as he stared at a now sweating Hokage. The Sandaime looked at Naruto as he sighed softly and motioned for Naruto to sit next to him which Naruto did. "Naruto, what I'm about to tell you is a SS-class secret" Sandaime said as Naruto looked at him with stars in his eyes. "SS–Class secret!?" Naruto yelled as Iruka groaned in his sleep, making Naruto quiet down. "Wow is it that important?" Naruto asked as the Sandaime nodded and started his tale. "Twelve years ago, The nine tailed fox attacked the Village. The Yondaime along with two other people went alone to stop the Nine tailed demon"

_Flashback_

_three people walked down the hall of the hospital as it shook loudly. "Minato we can't do this you promised Kushina you wouldn't" __A man with long black hair, pearl like eyes, a long white robe with a the Hyuuga crest on his shoulders as he was looking at a man with blond hair, a long white coat with flames at the end of the coat, a pair of black pants, a black shirt and a Jounin vest under his coat. These two were Hiashi Hyuuga and Minato Namikaze, the future Hyuuga clan leader and the Yondaime Hokage. "Hiashi I know but we already lost two of our friends to the Kyuubi and I can't lose anyone else" Minato said as another man __with black spiky hair, onyx eyes, and a pair of normal Jounin clothing. _

"_Minato, you're going to sacrifice your life to a village that won't respect your wishes when it's all over" The man said as Minato looked at him and nodded sadly. "I know Orion, but I have to do this" Minato paused as he looked at the small baby in his arms and kissed him on his forehead. "For the village and for my son" Minato finished as Orion nodded solemnly, knowing no one has fought a battle with Kyuubi and lived to tell about it. _

__

_South of the Village_

"_Hold the Kyuubi off until the Yondaime and the others come" A random __Jounin said just as he was crushed by the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune. __**"This "Yondaime" cannot stop me!!" **__the Kyuubi roared as he slammed his claw down on the ground, making huge flames __rise from the ground, scorching the land and incinerating thousands of ninjas and innocent people. Kyuubi roared he swung one of his tails around, blowing people miles away. "__**NO ONE CAN STOP ME!!"**__ Kyuubi yelled to the heavens until a huge ball of lighting __flew from the ground and hit the Kyuubi in the muzzle, sending the beast into the air and crashing into the ground. The lighting ball stayed in the air as two violet wings appeared from the lighting sphere and blew the lighting away, showing Orion with violet eyes, purple armor with a green orb in the middle, a headband with green orbs, and chains around his armored hands. _

"_This is won't end well but I need to buy Minato some time" Orion said as the Kyuubi stood up, unaffected by the sudden attack from Orion and sent all nine of his tails after Orion who just flew between the tails and struck Kyuubi in the face with his fist, sending The Kyuubi sliding into the Hokage monument. Orion panted as he slowly floated to the ground, glowing violet until his whole body shinned Violet. Orion stood on the ground, his armor gone from using too much power to at least slow the Kyuubi down from destroying the rest of the village but failed. _

_With Hiashi_

_Hiashi smirked as he saw Orion change back to normal state and did nothing to stop the Kyuubi as it swung its tail into Orion's Chest, sending the weakened man into a building wall, knowing saving this village was a lost cause. _

_With Minato_

_Minato held his small son in his arms as he thought about how this might affect his life as a child into an adult and wept quietly as the baby Naruto cried along with him, making Minato wonder did his son know he was in for a rough life Which made Minato even more distraught. _

_With Orion_

_Orion fell from a broken wall and fell to the ground as The Kyuubi walked closer to the battered Orion until a huge stone wall stopped in front of the Kyuubi, angering it more than it already was. "__Daichi, you're back" Orion said as a man with a black Mohawk, no eyebrows, one black eye, an eye patch on his right eye, a huge Axe in his right hand, a gold headband, two huge golden wings and a golden armor with a green orb in the middle of the armor (sorry if I got the description of the Dragoon's armor wrong) . _

_Daichi looked back at Orion as he picked the battered dragoon up and slung him on his shoulder. The Kyuubi launched a huge wave of chakra at the huge stone wall and destroyed it, sending Daichi and Orion through a wall and into a house, knocking Orion unconscious. Daichi stood back up and flew to the Kyuubi, buying some time for Minato but he saw it was too late as a huge claw slammed into his body and into a building wall. Daichi slammed into the wall but was stopped by a wave of light before he was about to be impaled by a spike. "Hitomi " Daichi said as a woman with midnight blue hair, pearl like eyes, her white/silver armor shining like a star in the night, a silver headband and a long white bow and arrow. "Daichi are you alright?" Hitomi asked as she knelt over Orion and kissed his forehead. _

"_Orion please wake up" Hitomi said as Orion opened his eyes which were now onyx. "Hitomi-chan I told you stay out of this" the battered Orion said as Hitomi put her hands on his chest and started to heal him. "I couldn't let you get hurt" Hitomi said as he smiled painfully at her. "Hitomi-chan" Orion said as she kissed him on his lips softly, shutting him up before he could finish. "Uh guys, I'm glad you two are in Loveland, BUT CAN WE PLEASE LOOK AT THE PROBLEM!?" Daichi yelled as the Kyuubi sent his tail through the wall near the three dragoons. Hitomi helped the now healed Orion to his feet as Daichi looked at the two, with an annoyed look on his face. _

"_Hitomi, where are the others?" Orion asked as Hitomi suddenly had a solemn look on her face. "Kori ran away __Kirigakure after giving her Dragoon stone to Minato, Raiden was__killed during a mission to __Sunagakure, Hizashi is on a mission and Hiashi is nowhere to be seen" Hitomi said as Orion and Daichi looked sad for a split second until the Kyuubi's huge claw slammed into the building, sending the two of the three out of the building. Orion slowly get's up and sees Hitomi buried under some rubble and sighed with relief until he sees Daichi holding the building and the Kyuubi's claw. "Daichi, what are you doing, Can't you see you're going to die if you stay under the beast's claw!?" Orion yelled as Daichi looked at him with a sad smile. "Orion, you've been the best friend I've ever had and I know I will die but I will die happy" Daichi said as he fell to his knees, still holding the building and the Kyuubi's claw, knowing he wouldn't be able to do it for much longer. "No Daichi!" Orion screamed as Daichi smiled at him right before he was crushed by the Kyuubi's strength. "DAICHI!!" Orion screamed as he changed back into his dragoon form, his now violet eyes burning with fury as he flew to the huge beast but was sent back from a wave of Chakra. _

_With__ Minato_

_Minato knew he had to do this and slowly put the baby down. Minato kissed Naruto's forehead and started to make hand seals."__Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Minato yelled as he slammed his hand on the ground and grinned as he stood on a huge toad which said toad was confused as hell. "Hey, Gaki, what's going on?" The huge toad asked as Minato held the small Naruto and said "The Kyuubi attacked the village Gamabunta, and the only ones that are buying me time are Daichi and Orion" The toad gasped in _

_shock as he heard the information from Minato then sighed. "Kid, you know this might kill you, right?" The toad boss asked as Minato nodded solemnly at the toad. Gamabunta sighed and jumped in the air, heading towards Ground Zero, not knowing what they would meet._

_Ground Zero_

_When Minato and Gamabunta got to ground Zero, the saw the end result of when a demon attacks the village. Everything was gone, all the people that were fighting to hold back Kyuubi was just dust in the wind, and that's when Minato saw two dragoon stones that belonged to Daichi and Orion. "No, I can't believe this happened I was too late" Minato said in sorrow as Gamabunta lowered his head, paying his respects to the two fallen warriors. Minato started to glow red with anger as the Kyuubi stood there, with a wild smirk on its face. _

"_**So, this is the "great" Yondaime? Pity I expected this"**__ Kyuubi said as Minato was blinded by fury As a bright red light shined down on the area until it blinded the Kyuubi. When the light faded away, Minato stood on Gamabunta with two red wings connected to his red armor, a silver blade with a red hilt was in his hands and the baby Uzumaki was sleeping in his arms, clutching the green orb in the middle of his armor. "It's time to finish this" Minato said as the Kyuubi roared and charged at Gamabunta. "Ready Gamabunta?" Minato said as Gamabunta nodded and started to spit out oil as Minato sat down Naruto and his sword as a huge fiery orb appeared in front of Minato. _

"_TAKE THIS, FLAMESHOT" Minato yelled as he punched the huge Fireball into the oil, Making a huge fiery ball. "__Katon: Gamayu Endan" Minato said and Gamabunta thought as the huge ball of fire struck the Kyuubi straight in chest, sending the Fox far into the forest. Minato fell to the ground as a red light started to shine until he was back in his clothes. "What happened?" Minato asked himself as he looked at his hands. "I can stay in that form for ten minutes and yet I was only in it for one attack" Minato looked confused as he heard a huge roar come from the forest. "__**YOU FOOL, NO ONE CAN STOP ME**__" a huge wave of red chakra arose from the forest to Ground Zero in less than one second, hitting Minato and Gamabunta hard, sending the two into a random building (sheesh, seems like they get sent into buildings A lot). Minato landed on the ground, rolling into a brick wall. _

"_Damn that fox, I'll send it back to hell" Minato said as he stood and looked at the toad boss stand up. Minato jumped back on the Toad bosses' head and started to do multiple seals. __**"FOOLISH YONDAIME, NOTHING IN THIS WORLD CAN DEFEAT ME" **__Kyuubi said as Minato smirked, knowing the Kyuubi wouldn't like what he was about to do next. "Shiki Fūjin" Minato said Ghost with a white robe and a blue mask. "Meet the Shinigami, Fox" Minato said as the Shinigami lifted his hand which was wrapped in rosary and put it though Minato's body and into the Kyuubi's body. The Kyuubi snarled and tried to stop the hand from reaching his soul but failed as he watched his soul get pulled out his body and into the young Naruto who was on the ground crying. The _

_Kyuubi's roared as his body was sealed into the young Naruto, swearing he would get revenge on Minato. The Shinigami the pulled his arm out of Minato's body, taking the young Hokage's soul out of his body. Minato fell to the ground after Gamabunta laid him on the ground sadly and Left in a puff of smoke. Hitomi rose from the rubble she was buried in to see Minato laying on the ground with a small baby in his arms, crying. Hitomi crawled to Minato and saw the two Dragoon stones next two him and cried as she realized she lost her husband and all of her friends. _

"_H-Hitomi" Minato choked out as she lifted his head off the ground and cried softly. "Please tell old man Sandaime to tell them about The Kyuubi being sealed inside Naruto (cough) I know this village will treat him like a hero and not like a demon (cough) also, I want you to Gather all of the dragoon stones and seal them in the forbidden scroll" Minato said as his vision started to fade. "Orion says to watch after Lee for him and that to tell you, he loves you" Minato said as Hitomi nodded, wiping her tears away as Minato smiled and whispered "Kushina, I'll see you soon" and with that, Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage, __Kohona's Kīroi Senkō__ and the red eyed dragoon __passed away. Hitomi gathered the young Naruto and the three dragoon stones from the dead heroes and started her long walk to the Hokage tower._

_Hokage Tower_

_Hitomi walked inside the Hokage's tower, still upset about seeing her friends and lover's die in front of her eyes. Hitomi walked into the office and bowed . "Sandaime-Sama" Hitomi said as the Sandaime was seen standing up, looking out the window and with a heavy sigh, He turned around and looked at the Hyuuga with a sad look on his face as he saw the small blond wrapped in his successor's coat. "So, it's been done" Sandaime said as he took the child from Hitomi and held him in his arms. "This small child is the holder of the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune" Sandaime smiled as the child giggled and snuggled into the coat left by his father. The Sandaime put the small child down as he and Hitomi smiled at him._

"_A true hero indeed" Hitomi said as the Sandaime nodded and summoned three Anbu. "I want everyone waiting outside, I have some very good news" Sandaime said as the three Anbu bowed and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. "Sandaime-sama do you have the dragoon stones the Anbu and Kori gave you?" Hitomi asked as the Sandaime nodded and opened up his drawer, showing five glowing stones. Hitomi took out Orion, Daichi, Minato, and her own dragoon stones and sat them on the Sandaime's desk as he took out the other five stones. "One of Minato's last wishes was to seal these in the Forbidden scroll" Hitomi said as The Sandaime looked at her, confused and slightly angry. "Why? We could use this to save our people and stop future invasions" Sandaime looked at her as she looked down. "He never gave me a clear reason but we should honor this request" Hitomi said as The Sandaime went to a picture and removed it, showing a large scroll in the wall. Sandaime pulled it out and placed each stone in the seal as the stones glowed blue until they were gone. The three Anbu appeared and bowed to the Sandaime. "Everyone has been summoned Hokage-sama" The Anbu with _

_the wolf mask said as the Sandaime nodded and picked the small child up and walked to the balcony, were over fifty thousand people stood and applauded for the aged Hokage. "Today we may have lost our loved ones but today we've gained a hero as well" The Sandaime said as the Crowd cheered for him. "The Sandaime held the baby Naruto in the air as the crowd grew quiet with confusion. "The Yondaime Hokage was not strong enough to seal the Kyuubi so it was sealed into this brave infant his final wish is that this baby should be treated as a hero" The Sandaime said as the crowed was silent. "So he's the demon?" A random person asked as the Sandaime looked shocked. _

"_I merely said that the demon was sealed-" The Sandaime was interrupted by the crowd as the crowd started to Yell "He must be the demon" or "Kill the demon." Hitomi and the half the Anbu members looked on in shock as the crowed grew restless and yelled for the child to be Executed while one person was bold enough to start throwing things at the baby and the Sandaime. Soon, most of the crowd started to throw Bricks and stones and the Anbu around the Sandaime and Hitomi reflected the thrown items until other ninjas started to throw Kunai and shurikens alike. The Sandaime ordered after the crowd died down (Or after some of the crowd was killed after a brick hit the Sandaime) that this was a SS class secret and if someone was to even talk about it out loud, they would be Executed._

_End flashback_

NarutoStared at the Man he saw as a grandfather with tears in his eyes as the Sandaime looked sadly at Naruto. "Is that all true?" Naruto asked tearfully as the Sandaime nodded which made Naruto cry from mixed emotions. Happiness was one of the emotions he felt when he was told when he found out the Yondaime was his father, sadness due to never knowing about it, anger due to the fact his own father sealed the Kyuubi inside of him and Anger at the Sandaime for never telling him this when he asked after a cruel beating who his father was. "Why me?" Naruto asked through his tears.

"Why did he have to seal this beast inside of me?" Naruto Cried to the Sandaime as said Hokage was patting Naruto on his back. "Naruto, would you ask a parent to give their child so he could seal the Kyuubi inside of them, knowing what could happen to said child when the sealing was done?" The Sandaime asked as Naruto slowly shook his head. "Minato couldn't bear the thought of doing that so he used his own flesh and blood to do it he knew you could control the power some day because he knew you would be the Village's protector and hero" The Sandaime said as Naruto began to understand and slowly smiled. "Alright, I'll do it" Naruto said as his eyes shined with determination. "Do what?" The Sandaime asked as Naruto pointed his index finger to the ceiling. "I'll protect Kohona and make them see I'm not a demon but a hero and future Hokage" Naruto said as He smiled and thought at the same time _'Tou-san, you gave me this curse to protect our village and I won't let you down, Believe it'_. The Sandaime smiled proudly as he saw Naruto smile at 

the ceiling, knowing he'll keep this promise because it's his nindo. After a few minutes of silence, Naruto looked at the Sandaime and thought about the armor his father wore on that night. "Ojii-san, why did you tell me this now?" Naruto asked as The Sandaime looked at Naruto and said "Because this is your mission, to find the rest of the dragoon stones like the one you have in your pocket" Naruto looked in shock but before he could ask the Sandaime laughed and said "I saw the whole thing on my crystal ball after you knocked me out with the Orioke no jutsu". Naruto stared at the Sandaime was about to ask Something until the Sandaime answered with "No you can't use the Crystal ball". Naruto stared at The Sandaime and grinned. "I'll take this mission" Naruto said as the Sandaime smiled and stood up but threw a headband at Naruto who caught it and grinned. "You're a genin now Naruto, you should look like one" The Sandaime said as he walked out the room, leaving a smiling Naruto.

_The next day_

Naruto was walking down the street, his headband was in his pocket, still grinning about becoming a ninja until he heard two woman talking about him. "I knew that demon couldn't become a ninja" Random lady number one said as Random woman number two nodded and was about to say something until she saw Naruto standing in front of the two. The two woman smirked at him and random woman number one said "What's wrong Demon? Sad you can regain the strength to turn back into the fox?" Naruto smiled and pulled out his Ninja headband and smirked as the woman gasped. "Sorry ladies, I'm not the demon but I am a Ninja of Konohagakure no Sato and I will always be a ninja of Konohagakure no Sato until the day I die " Naruto said as he tied the headband on his forehead and walked away, leaving the two woman in shock.

_Ninja academy_

Naruto walked into his class and saw Hinata and Shikamaru sitting next to each other at the bottom row, talking and laughing. Naruto walked past them but stopped as he heard a soft "N-Naruto-kun a-are you g-going to sit w-with us?" Naruto turned around to see Hinata looking at him with her pearl lavender eyes. Naruto nodded and sat between Shikamaru and Hinata , nervous since he hadn't spoken to them since the incident with Mizuki and couldn't bear to think what they would say about him now that they knew he held the Kyuubi. "Naruto, calm down" Shikamaru said as Naruto looked at him, worried about what Shikamaru was about to say. "Naruto, If you think a demon inside of you would change our friendship, you're dead wrong" Shikamaru said as he stared at Naruto, smiling lazily . Naruto looked at Shikamaru shock as Hinata hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled softly as he held back tears. "Thank you guys" Naruto said as Shikamaru nodded and Hinata smiled, blushing because she was so close to Naruto but happy she didn't faint. Another academy teacher walked to the classroom due to Iruka was still in the hospital which made the whole classroom sad even though Iruka was harsh, he was always a nice to them and others. "Since Iruka isn't here, I will assign the teams 

team one (skip one through six) "Alright Team seven" Naruto hoped that he was paired up with his friends instead of Sasuke Uchiha. It wasn't that he hated the Uchiha, it was the fact Naruto had always been jealous of the Uchiha due to he got everything and yet he turned it away while Naruto always wanted the kind eyes the villagers gave Sasuke instead of the cold looks they give him. "Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto looked at the teacher, with excitement and anticipation. "Shikamaru Nara" The Teacher said as Naruto bit back a yell of "YES" as he remembered what the Sandaime told him the other night.

"And Hinata Hyuuga" Naruto couldn't hold it back anymore yelled. "YES!!" Shikamaru smiled as Hinata smiled softly at her friends and crush but then a Anbu walks in the room and everyone went quiet. "The Hokage would like to see Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuuga, and the de- I mean Naruto Uzumaki" The Anbu said as he mentally sighed a breath of relief.

"I wonder why the Hokage wanted us" Hinata said as Shikamaru sighed. "We should go find out come on you two" Shikamaru said as he stood up and walked out the room. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other. "Who made him leader!?" Naruto yelled as Hinata shook her head, laughing as the two walked out the room. A boy with a black hair, onyx eyes, a blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back of his shirt, and a pair of white shorts sitting with a girl with pink hair, shining green eyes, a pink dress like shirt and short biker shorts. "Sasuke-kun where are they going?" The Girl asked as Sasuke looked at her, thinking about how beautiful her eyes were. "I don't know Sakura" Sasuke said as he looked at the girl and then looked back out the window but one thing is for sure, he would find out.

Naruto: These missions sucks we need some better ones

Shikamaru: Naruto calm down I'm sure the Hokage would give us a real mission

Hinata: Y-yeah N-Naruto-kun just r-relax

Shikamaru: Next time on _The Dragoons of Kohona: Mission to wave, Mizuki returns _this will be troublesome.

* * *

Sorry guys this took so long but review and let me know what you thought about it Ja ne


End file.
